You Couldn't Accept Me
by trunks111
Summary: TatsukiKarin. Yuri. Karin isn't as tough as she always pretends. Tatsuki is feeling things other than friendship for her best friend's little sister. Can Tatsuki help Karin like she helped Orohime?
1. Normal Day

**Okay, so totally new story, similar crap. So for this one, Tatsuki is now 17 and Karin is 15. Still young I know, but bear with me. They're both going to the highschool now, Tatsuki as a Junior and Karin as a Freshman.**

**There will be swearing, yuri, adult sitiuations, and all those fun things.**

**I have warned you. Please do not flame with "You didnt say anything about that!" Thanks, all other reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>The red of the blood was bright against her pale skin. She stared upon it as she normally did, with that fascination. Slowly, the blood trickled down her multiply scarred wrist. The pain was so good, so worth it. Waiting until she could make the next cut was the most torturous thing she's ever had to do. With a soft sigh, she began to clean up the blood on her arm, the razor, and the sink. As she ran ice cold water over her newest cut, she closed her eyes, trying to recapture the feeling of the blade slicing into her skin. She couldn't remember just exactly how it had felt though, it happened every time. It was part of the reason she kept coming back to the blade. Just a small part of the reason, not the whole reason...<p>

With all of the blood cleaned, she shrugged her long sleeved white button up shirt on. She looked into the mirror for a moment, her light gray eyes looked back at her, her skin as pale as ever. With a slight smirk, she opened the bathroom door and went to her room, time to start on some homework. She sat at her desk where a giant history text book sat, she had an essay due in two days and since she had no other homework and nothing else to do, she decided to write it now.

- Tatsuki -

She was laying on her bed, on arm behind her head the other holding her cell phone close to her face so she could stare at Karin's name. She wanted to text the younger girl. So why didn't she just do it? She sighed, rolling over onto her stomach, holding the phone with both hands. Still staring at the girl's name she groaned, burying her face in the pillow.  
>With a growl at herself for being a baby, she texted Karin, 'Hey, want to go to the field?'<p>

- Karin -

Karin glanced at her phone as it vibrated on the desk, Tatsuki's name appeared. She kept writing, she'd answer it later.

About an hour and a half later she finished, putting the history book in her closet and putting the essay in her folder in her backpack. She stood and stretched, going to the kitchen for a snack. She made herself some noodles and as she waited for them to cook, went back to her room. She picked up her phone, flipping it open as she walked back to the kitchen.  
>She read Tatsuki's text, and sat as her noodles cooled, considering.<br>She wanted to go, but then again didn't want to be playing and her new cut break open. Also, if she were to go, she'd have to change, or at least wear a hoody, but then she would get hot. Not to mention Tatsuki would ask why she was wearing a hoody when they were playing soccer.

She texted Tatsuki back and told her to meet her at the field in twenty. After finishing her noodles she went back to her room and dug in her closet. Finally she found some bandages and wrapped them around the middle of her hand to the middle of her forearm on both arms. She tossed her button up shirt on her bed and fished some shorts from her dresser. She took her jeans off, tossing them on the bed and climbed into the shorts, stumbling as she fixed her shoe as she headed out the door.

- At the Field -

Tatsuki was laying on a bench waiting for Karin, her reply had taken what seemed like forever. So when she had replied, Tatsuki had jumped up and ran to the field. Waiting definitely wasn't one of her strong points. She closed her eyes, waiting.

She opened her eyes as someone stepped into her sun, making it darker. Karin stood there, in a form fitting black tank top. Tatsuki couldn't help herself, she grinned and sat up.  
>"About time!" She jokingly grinned.<br>"Sorry, was doing an essay," Karin smiled apologetically knowing Tatsuki wasn't really mad.  
>"You doing homework?" Tatsuki said, standing.<br>"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get this game on!" Karin grinned, stealing the ball from Tatsuki and dribbling it onto and down the field.  
>Grinning, Tatsuki ran after her.<p>

- After the game/Close to 7pm -

Both were breathing hard and sweating.  
>"Great game as always," Tatsuki breathed, glancing at her shorter friend.<br>"Yeah," Karin nodded, just as breathless.  
>"Ice cream?" Tatsuki asked.<br>"You buying?" Karin asked, grinned over at her friend.  
>"Yeah sure," the other girl replied, slinging an arm around her friends shoulders.<br>"Thanks," Karin said, slipping an arm around the other girl's waist.

They got some odd looks from the few people out and the ice cream vendor looked at them strangely but Karin shrugged it off.  
>Still with arms around eachother, they walked and ate their icecream cones.<br>Both finished their cones as they neared Karin's house.  
>"See ya," Karin mumbled, disentangling herself from the taller girl.<br>"Later," Tatsuki whispered, watching the shorter girl walk into her house.

Sighing, Tatsuki started home, folding her arms behind her head she thought about Karin. The shorter girl had been wearing bandages around her arms, a fashion statement? But that was so unlike Karin, so most likely not. She thought back to having her arm around the other's shoulders and how easily and right it felt, especially when she put her arm around Tatsuki's waist. She didn't even have a boyfriend that Tatsuki knew of. She smiled wistfully, thinking about what it would be like to kiss her.  
>She shook her head, knowing that would never be possible.<p> 


	2. A Game

Karin undid her bandages, relieved her cut hadn't reopened. She put them back in her closet for next time. She found her flannel pajamas and quietly padded down the hall to the bathroom. She heard Yuzu and her father in the kitchen and Ichigo wasn't at home, out with Rukia most likely, even though he insisted they weren't going out. She shut and locked the bathroom door before undressing and stepping into the shower.

After dressing in her pajamas, Karin went to the kitchen to have some of the left over dinner Yuzu had fixed. She had fixed brown rice with chicken, which Karin had a small bowl of as she sat at the table. She washed her bowl and went to her room.

- Tomorrow after school -

Karin walked alone, which was normal unless Tatsuki came to walk with her. She decided to go to the soccer field, where she would do her maths homework then join a game as she had out her bandages in her backpack that morning before she on a bench, legs crossed indian style, hunched over her math paper, she barely noticed when someone sat a few inches from her. As she flipped the page over, out of the corner of her eye, she saw pale skin.  
>"Hey," she said quietly<p>

"About time," Tatsuki turned her attention to the other girl.

"Was I supposed to drop what I was doing be and all, 'Oh Tatsuki, would you like to play a game of soccer?'"

"N...no...," Tatsuki replied, blushing as Karin had leaned over and was looking at her with huge innocent smirked, sitting correctly again.

"Well then, I'll just finish my homework."

"I... I didn't mean!" Tatsuki stuttered, flustered and blushing furiously.

"Didn't mean what Tatsuki-chan?" Karin asked, staring down at her maths froze, Karin never used '-chan', or '-kun', or even '-san', and she had her blushing and stuttering like a moron! What was going on?

"I didn't mean that I didn't wanna play a game of soccer with you...," Tatsuki said slowly.

"Let me finish this and change," Karin answered, unfazed by Tatsuki's merely nodded and laid back on the bench, thinking.

Karin finshed her paper about ten minuets later and put it in her backpack before going behind a tree so she could put her bandages on and take her long sleeved red button up shirt off. Listening intently to make sure no one followed her, she took the shirt off and stuffed it in her bag before taking the bandages out and starting with her scarred arm. She attempted to hurry and walked back over to Tatsuki wearing a white tank top and her grinned when she saw her.

"Like the view?" Karin asked, not looking at the other girl as she put her bag down.

A blushing Tatsuki replied, "Who wouldn't?"

Smirking, Karin asked, "We joining a game or do you have a ball?"

Jokingly Tatsuki said, "I don't have A ball, I have balls."

"Wow," Karin laughed, "I had no idea Tatsuki."

"Oh didn't you though?" Tatsuki asked, grinning at her younger friend.

"Well, I could have guessed, given the way you look at me," Karin smirked, facing her friend and looking into her eyes.

"What're you talking about?" the joking tone gone from her voice, Tatsuki kicked the ball from under the bench.

"I've seen the way you're looking at me and I felt your body's reaction to my touch last night," Karin answered.

Tatsuki didn't reply, dribbling the ball down the field. Karin followed at a jog, unfazed by her friends unresponsiveness.  
>The game was even more intense than usual. Tatsuki seemed angry, whether at herself or Karin, Karin couldn't tell.<p>

- Tatsuki -

Tatsuki played her hardest, harder than she had ever played with Karin, of course, they were still pretty evenly matched. Tatsuki couldn't believe Karin had figured out that she liked her. She didn't seem ANYTHING about it, like it was natural or something. Had she really been that obvious? Or had Karin just been joking? Frustratedly, Tatsuki kicked the ball, hard as she could and it sailed into the upper right corner of the goal.

"Nice shot," Karin smirked.

"Didn't mean to," Tatsuki said, looking away.

"It's cuz you're just that amazing," Karin replied, going to get the ball.

Tatsuki blinked, had Karin just complimented her? Or was she joking? With a groan of frustration, she ran after Karin, who was halfway down the field.

- Hours later -

"I need to be getting home so Yuzu doesn't worry," Karin commented as they walked down the darkening street.

"Haha, really? She worries about You?" Tatsuki asked, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, she worries about all of us," Karin shrugged.

"Can't you text her and tell her you'll be late?" Tatsuki asked.

"What for? You wanting to go do something?" Karin asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, since it's kinda later, I was hoping we could go for dinner?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, sure, my treat," Karin replied with a shrug.

"Thanks," Tatsuki said.

- After dinner, walking to Tatsuki's -

"Thanks for dinner," Tatsuki said.

"Eh," Karin replied, looking grinned and gave the younger girl a one armed hug before jogging up the steps to her house.

As Karin walked home, she thought of her blade. Things with Tatsuki were getting intense, some relief would be nice. She knew Tatsuki didn't Really like her that way, she was just playing along.  
>She stood in the bathroom, her bandages back in her room, her pajamas in a pile on the floor. The blade was between her middle and forefinger. She gazed at the cool metal. Prolonging the sensation of it biting into her pale flesh. Waiting made it better, oh how much better it would she pressed the cool blade to her wrist. With even more slowness, she moved the sharp blade across her wrist, a sigh of releif escaping her lips as bright red blood beaded upon her pale wrist. As her heart beat steadily, more blood gushed from the small cut. It trickled slowly down her wrist as she watched. She let the blood run a few seconds longer before cleaning up and putting her pajamas on.<p>

- Tatsuki -

Did Karin like her? It was impossible. Tatsuki sighed, rolling over onto her side, staring into the darkness of her room. Karin could not be gay. There was just no way. Even if she was, it wasn't like she'd be with her. She sighed again, asking flat out would be a bad idea, and with Karin's humor, it was near impossible to know when she was telling the truth. Unless..., Tatsuki DID something... She grinned as she thought of the perfect plan, she would get her answer, one way or another.


	3. One Way

It was Friday. Karin's favorite day because that meant two and a half days of nothing but soccer. Tatsuki and soccer, two of her favorite things. She sighed, sitting in her fourth class, she really needed to talk to Tatsuki. There was obviously no way the other girl was interested, but she had to make sure. After yesterday, the two really needed to talk. It was just a matter of both of them being serious at the same time and her not completely scaring the other girl off.

- After School/Tatsuki -

She finally figured out the perfect plan. First, since it was Friday, she would invite Karin to the movies then ask her to stay all night. After their soccer game of course. Friday was the day they had the longest most intense games. It would be hard to top yesterdays game but Tatsuki knew she could, that they both could.

Grinning, Tatsuki went to find Karin at the soccer field. As usual, the younger girl was lounged on the bench, one arm over the back, her legs splayed out infront of her. She already had a black tank top and slightly baggy basketball shorts on, with her newly customary bandages. 'Sexy as hell.' Tatsuki thought as she approached.

"Ready?" Tatsuki asked, setting her bag on the bench.  
>"Always," Karin smirked, not moving, watching as Tatsuki's eyes trailed over her body, it was entertaining, the girl obviously liked her, whether it was lust or something more, there were a few ways Karin was considering trying out.<br>Tatsuki blinked and looked away from her best friend's alluring body. "Come on, let's get this game started."

- 2 hours into the game -

Both girls were covered in sweat, Karin was in possession of the ball and dribbling it to half field to then turn around and shoot a goal, should she get past Tatsuki. The other girl stood, breathing heavily, by the goal just outside of the goalie's box.  
>Karin turned, focused on the ball, glancing up at the taller girl as she got closer.<br>The ball collied between their shins as they both kicked it at the same time, then they knocked it to the side and Karin slide kicked it, her leg burning and the ball going into the net, Tatsuki had tried to headbutt it but missed by centimeters.

"Shimatta," Karin swore softly, sitting up to look at her leg which was burning even more now.

Tatsuki had gone to retrieve the ball and dribbled it over to Karin, who still hadn't gotten up from her kick. And that wasn't good because Karin had done that kick thousands of times before.  
>Worriedly, she crouched beside her friend. "What... Shit," Tatsuki breathed, Karin's leg was open, blood slowly going down her pale leg.<br>With teeth gritted, Karin unbandaged her unscarred arm. "Get the grass off," Karin ordered Tatsuki.  
>Tatsuki, gingerly removed the grass, the blood had stopped mostly. Karin then wrapped her leg tightly and stood, wincing as she put weight on her injured leg.<br>Tatsuki stood too, draping one of Karin's arms around her shoulders as she carried the ball, helping her over to the bench. Wordlessly, Karin picked up their bags and they continued to the sidewalk.

"My house is closest," Tatsuki said softly.  
>Karin merely nodded, the pain in her leg lessened considerably but as she was standing on it, the blood was flowing down to it.<p>

- Tatsuki's house, In her room -

Karin put their bags on the floor and Tatsuki dropped the ball, guiding Karin over to her bed. Karin sat and then got her leg on the bed.  
>"Get more bandages, ice cold wet cloths," Karin said, closing her eyes as she laid back, her leg bleed more profusely, having soaked through the bandages.<br>Tatsuki hurried to get the things Karin said to.

She returned a few moments later with the cloths, bandages, and a big bowl of water.

"First, unbandage it, then with a cloth, wipe the dried blood off, then wipe the fresh blood, after that you'll need to press a cool cloth against it," Karin explained, looking at Tatsuki with a slightly pained expression.  
>The taller girl nodded and did as she was instructed, flinching slightly at Karin's sharp intake of breath when the cool cloth was pressed against the gash.<br>"Shimatta, it was right above the vein," Karin cursed, laying back on the pillow to stare at the ceiling. "Sorry I ruined our game," Karin mumbled as Tatsuki rinsed the one cloth.  
>"Don't worry about it," Tatsuki replied, pressing the cloth against the other girl's leg.<br>"I'm always fucking things up...," Karin muttered, now glaring at the ceiling.

"What?" Tatsuki looked up at her friend sharply.

"Nothing," Karin said emotionlessly, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Karin," Tatsuki growled.

"I didn't say anything!" the other girl protested.

"Don't lie to me," Tatsuki said, looking at the other girl.

"I'm not!" Karin argued.

"Yes you are, I heard you say something, what was it?" Tatsuki said, putting the cloth in the bowl and sitting beside her friend.

"I didn't say anything!" Karin said defiantly, staring her friend in the eye.

Tatsuki was silent, staring at the younger girl, then an idea formed. Grinning evilly, she got up and rebandaged the Karin's leg with clean bandages. Then went to dump the water and toss the rags in the laundry room.  
>As she went back into her room she saw that Karin was watching her suspiciously. Tatsuki grinned, and asked, "Wanna play a game?"<p>

"What kind of game?" Karin asked.

"The kind I win," Tatsuki replied, still grinning.

Tatsuki walked over to the bed and sat where she was before.

"Do you trust me?" Tatsuki asked in a breathy whisper.

"Of course," Karin replied, shivering slightly.

"Then close your eyes," Tatsuki said in the same tone.

With slight nervousness, Karin did as the older girl requested. After taking a deep breath, Tatsuki leaned over the younger girl and ever-so-lightly, pressed her lips to the other girls. At first, Karin was to shocked to react, then she returned the kiss, much more forcefully then returned the pressure, placing one hand beside the other girl's head to keep herself up.

After a moment, Tatsuki pulled away.

"That... Was great," Tatsuki said slightly breathless.

Karin smirked, "Glad you liked it."

"Who wouldn't?" Tatsuki shot back, grinning.

"Guess that answers the question of whether you Do like me," Karin muttered, her eyes leaving Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki lightly kissed her again and said, "Of course I like you."

"You know how I meant," Karin replied.

"Of course," Tatsuki said, nuzzeling the other girl's pale neck.

Blushing Karin moved over so the taller girl could lay with her. Smiling, Tatsuki laid beside the younger girl and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close.


	4. No matter how much

When Karin woke it was to Tatsuki's chest in her face. Not that she didn't like it, she just wasn't in the mood for that. Her leg was stinging, and she longed to cut. She needed to now, almost as much as when she had first started. So, very carefully, she got out from the taller girl's hold and went to the bathroom. Washing her cut and rebandaging it with fresh bandages.

When she returned to the bedroom, Tatsuki was sitting up and yawning.

"Morning," she smiled sleepily at Karin.

"I've gotta get home, Yuzu is probably worried sick," Karin mumbled, turning to go.

"Aww, stay for breakfast at least?" Tatsuki asked, standing and walking over to sling an arm around Karin's slim shoulders.

Blushing faintly Karin replied, "I'd love to, but I really should be getting home."

"Aww," Tatsuki pouted, her long arm pulling Karin closer, as they walked to the front door.

"I'll see you later," Karin mumbled.

"Mhm," was the other girl's response.

Tatsuki sleepily stumbled back to her bed and went back to sleep.

Karin walked home, when she opened the door, Yuzu was standing there.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

"Tatsuki and I went to the soccer field as usual. I cut my leg so I spent the night with her," Karin explained.

Her sister's face immediately shifted to concern for her twin.

"I'm fine, it's healing," Karin said dismissively, pushing past her sister to her room.

Yuzu bit her lip, wanting to make sure Karin was okay, but not wanting her to be angry with her. With a soft sigh, she went back into the kitchen, fixing breakfast for their dad.

Karin got some clothes from her closet and went to shower. She took her razor with her. As the hot water cascaded down her pale body, she looked at her razor. A smile tugging at her lips, she pressed the cool metal to her pale arm. Slowly she slid it down a few inches. The blood beaded upon her arm, bright against the paleness. She let the blood pool and run a little bit before letting the water wash it off.

She dressed in some dark blue jeans and a long sleeved red button up shirt. She then took a very comfortable seat in her window sill, looking down at the street and across to the park.  
>She thought about Tatsuki. How now, they were together. She had been dreaming of this for years. The only thing bugging her, was that once Tatsuki found out about her cutting, there was no way they could be together. It would be best if she ended things early, no matter how much it would hurt to see her that way. It would hurt Her even more once Tatsuki rejected her after learning of her cuts. She hugged her knee to her chest, the other stretched out on the sill as she rested her head on her knee, looking outside. It would be better if they didn't try anything. She would just fuck it up as usual. The only problem would be Telling it to Tatsuki, her love. She knew if she ever wanted to be with her, she'd have to choose, the blade or the girl. She knew who to choose. But the blade had a hold on her.<p>

- Yuzu -

She had heard Karin shower. Usually, she would then go to the park for soccer or just go somewhere. But not today. It worried her. Ichigo and Rukia had came home shortly after Karin finished her shower.

"Ichigo," she said softly, leaning against the door frame to the living room where he was sitting with Rukia.

He glanced over at her, slightly annoyed, but his expression softened when he saw her face. He stood and walked over.

"I'm worried about Karin," she said softly, looking up at her big brother.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's been more quiet than usual, and she hasn't gone out like normal," Yuzu murmured.

"I'll go see if I can get her to talk," he nodded and walked around his younger sister and up to Karin's room.

He stood in the doorway to his other sister's room. No one would ever guess that Karin and Yuzu were twins, they were nothing alike. Especially now. Karin had gotten taller, not near as tall as him but still taller. She was still thin, but looked much more like a woman, her legs incased in jeans and her torso covered by a button up shirt.

He crossed the room, leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, not looking away from outside.

"Yuzu is worried," he replied.

"She's always worrying about nothing," Karin said dismissively.

With a soft sigh, he went back downstairs. Realizing how much he and his sisters had really drifted in the last few years.

Yuzu looked at him hopefully but he shook his head and went to sit with Rukia.

"Could you try?" he asked.

"I guess so," she replied, getting up and walking to Karin's room.

"Don't you people know how to knock?" Karin asked irratably.

"Perhaps if the door were closed," Rukia responded, smiling slightly as she walked over to where Karin was sitting.

"It should have been," the girl muttered.

"Well it wasn't. So, why are you acting strangely?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not 'acting strangely'," Karin replied.

"Then why haven't you gone out like normal?" Rukia asked.

"Don't feel like it," the younger girl replied.

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Why?"

"It doesn't concern you," the other girl growled, fixing a glare on the older girl.

"Probably not, but your family is worried about you," Rukia responded calmly.

"Let them worry then," Karin snarled.

"You don't mean that."

"They don't care."

"Then why am I here trying to get you to tell me what's wrong?"

"Because they want you to," she shrugged.

"You just said they don't care."

"It has to seem as if they do," Karin replied uncomfortably.

"They care and you know it," Rukia said simply.

"Still doesn't seem like it," Karin said softly.

Rukia didn't reply, just went back downstairs. She didn't say anything to the others.

Karin sat staring out the window a while longer. With a soft sigh, she decided to go tell Tatsuki that last night had been a mistake. They couldn't be together. No matter how much it would hurt to do this, it would hurt even more if her best friend was to learn about her cuts and then reject her completely. She told herself it was better this way.  
>With those glum thoughts, she went downstairs and started the walk to her best friend's house. Her hands stuffed into her jeans, her head down. No matter how much she wanted and loved Tatsuki, she knew she would never accept the fact that Karin cut. Because she could cut to deep, to close to the vein. So, she had to end things before it got to far.<p> 


	5. Back then

Yawning, Tatsuki rolled out of her bed and went to her kitchen to make herself some beef flavored ramen for breakfast/lunch. She vaguely remembered Karin sating she had to go because Yuzu would be worried.  
>As she ate, she thought back over what had happened since they had gone to the soccer field. The game was awesome, as usual. Then Karin had sliced her leg open and so they returned to Tatsuki's house. While fixing her leg, Tatsuki had heard Karin mutter something. But when she asked Karin, she refused to tell her what it had been. Thinking carefully, she realized what her best friend had said. 'I'm always fucking things up,' were her best friends words. But why would Karin think she was doing that? It didn't make sense. She was one of the best soccer players at the school, her grades were average, she had friends from junior high. Tatsuki finished her food still thinking on what her friend had said.<p>

- Karin -

She had reached her friends house. She felt as if she wasn't really there, she had felt that way since Tatsuki had kissed her to be honest, although it had never felt so real as this time. She knocked on the door, moments later her friend opened it, clad in a white shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki, last night was a mistake, please, just forget it ever happened," Karin said just barely loud enough for the taller girl to hear.

Tatsuki just stared at her, not believing her ears. It was impossible. Karin obviously wanted her, just by the kiss it was so clear. By the time she had thought up a response, her friend was gone, running down the street.  
>She sighed and closed the door, her back pressed to the cool wood as she slid down, her eyes had a faraway look to them as she remembered their first soccer game.<p>

- Flashback -

Tatsuki was a freshman at the highschool and Karin a seventh grader. Karin had been showing up the guys on the field for hours. Tatsuki had been watching her best friend's younger sister kick ass on the field.

"Up for a match?" Tatsuki asked.

After a moment, the younger girl nodded.

The match was one of the longest, most intense games she'd ever played. Afterwards, Tatsuki treated them to icecream cones. Soon it became a regular thing and most times after they would have icecream or on weekends Karin would stay over at the older girl's where they would watch horror movies or talk soccer. Karin expressed interest in Tatsuki's martial arts so Tatsuki agreed to show her a few things. The girl was a fast learner and seemed to enjoy it almost as much as soccer.

- End flashback -

A tear slowly rolled down her pale cheek as she remembered how much fun they had had. As she thought, she tried to pinpoint when it was that Karin had become quieter, when she had became who she now was.

- Karin -

She had ran to the soccer field and was sitting with her back against a tree. She wasn't crying, but her heart felt like it had been ripped in two. She had done what she had to. Even so, it hurt.

- Flashback -

She was beating the guys at soccer, as usual. When she heard someone ask if she was up for a match. She looked over in surprise, it was one of Ichigo's friends. she had no idea any of them would have an interest in soccer. But she accepted and the game was one of the best she had ever played.  
>After that, the matches with Ichigo's friend, Tatsuki became regular. At first, Karin had thought she liked the girl because she was such a good athlete and had written off her attraction as admiration.<br>But as the years went on, she realized she had been slowly falling for the black haired beauty. Once she started at the highschool, and saw how protective of Orihime Tatsuki was, she figured she had no chance. That the red head had stolen the other girl's heart.

After a few weeks, said red head came up to her.

"Huh?" Karin asked, squinting up, the sun directly behind the red head as she had been having lunch outside.

"I don't have Tatsuki's heart," the girl said softly.

"Wh...what?" Karin asked, slightly panicked.

"I know you have feelings for her," the girl smiled. "And I just wanted you to know, she has no feelings for me, but I think she might have some about you."

Karin blushed and looked away.

Still smiling, Orihime went back over to Tatsuki and the others.

Orihime had said that Karin might have a chance. Karin had believed her, although she had no idea what to do. But when she went home that day, her father and Yuzu were yelling, they had a patient who wasn't doing well, or rather three patients, from a car wreck. She had tried to help, but she saw the man's ghost floating beside his body. She stared at him, not that she hadn't seen ghosts before, but it had been awhile since they had numbly as her father yelled at her to move.  
>As they went about treating other patients, Karin moved slowly, still in shock that they had lost a patient. Her father had thus, kicked her out of the room.<p>

She was a failure.

The soccer games with Tatsuki continued and so did the lessons in martial arts. But her heart wasn't in it anymore. She felt empty. Nothing Tatsuki said seemed to really register with her in those months.  
>Not long later, in the middle of winter, Karin broke her left ankle. She slipped further into depression, not playing video games, just sitting in her window sill when she was home. Her grades started to fall from B's to D's. No one really noticed.<p>

One night she was home by herself, her ankle still healing, she went to the bathroom and found a razor. She sat, examining the small blade. It was cool to the touch, very sharp. After a moment, she pressed it to her pale skin, slowly dragging it down. She felt her flesh rip, saw the bright red blood begin to pool. And she smiled slightly, for the first time in months. After watching the blood a little while longer, she got up and rinsed it off, cleaning the razor carefully. She wrapped her arm and went to bed, her smile still in place.

- End flashback -

The first time was the greatest. She had grown to love the blade. It made her pain go away.

But now, she could have Tatsuki. Yet, she threw her away, choosing the blade. She knew she would have to give up the blade, but she couldn't. Tatsuki was the girl of her dreams, and obviously returned her feelings. After what had just happened, there was no way Tatsuki would take her back. And so, with that thought in mind, she made her way back to her house.


	6. Together

Karin went straight to the bathroom. She knew what had to be done.

She pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to the elbow. She picked up her razor blade. She stared at it a moment. Her black eyes were slightly unfocused, but a smile tugged at her lips as she pressed the cool metal to her pale skin. She pressed the blade harder, feeling it bite into her skin. She sliced it downwards, centimeters from her elbow. Blood slowly began to trickle from the cut.  
>She did it again, this time from the center of her wrist, straight down to the elbow. She did smile then, she <em>felt<em> the cut, the blade as it dug into her pale flesh, cutting it, cutting deeper than she ever had before. She stared down at her wrist and arm. Each time her heart beat, blood flowed from her cuts to trickle down her arm and on to the floor.

Soon the floor became slick with her blood, she began to feel lightheaded. Before she fell over, she vaguely recalled not locking the door.

- 1 day later -

Ichigo stood beside his sister's bed, his large hands making her seem even smaller. Gently, he carressed her pale cheek. He couldn't believe what had happened. What she had done. He wanted answers! But he knew he wouldn't get any from her, and it wouldn't be right to ask her when she woke up. She had an IV in her other arm. She was in a coma, mostly from bloodloss.

Sighing softly, he turned away. Rukia stood in the doorway, a worried look on her face. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the room.

- 2 days later, 3days comatose -

Tatsuki was worried, Karin hadn't been in school the last two days. Which was unusual, she never missed if she could help it. So after school, she went to Ichigo's. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Ichigo. He looked..., different.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied, looking up at him.

"I... I guess you haven't heard...," he said, his voice faltering at the last word.

"Heard what?" Tatsuki asked.

He swallowed hard before glancing away then back at her. "Karin tried to kill herself..., she's been comatose for the last three days."

She stared at her best friend in disbelief. Karin had tried to _kill herself? _It just... Didn't make sense...

Ichigo was silent, his face solemn. Tatsuki just stood there, staring at the ground.

"D...Do you want to see her?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Numbly, she nodded and followed him in and to Karin's room.

She was hooked up to an IV, her skin paler than normal, her arm bandaged. Ichigo left her then.

She sat in the chair beside her bed. She took one of Karin's impossibly small hands into her own. She didn't cry, she just stared at her best friend's sister's face. She was so pale..., yet beautiful...  
>Wordlessly, she watched as her friend just laid there.<p>

"T...tatsuki?"

She looked up sharply, karin's eyes were open and she was looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" she asked softly, no longer gazing at her love.

"Because..., I love you...," the older girl replied softly.

"You couldn't accept me," Karin protested.

"I can and will," Tatsuki assured her.

"Y...your lying," Karin denied.

"I'm being truthful, I wouldn't lie about this, or to you," Tatsuki said softly, gazing into the black orbs of her best friend's eyes.

Karin blushed faintly and continued to protest. "But I cut..., I... I'm not sure if I can stop."

"You can and will," Tatsuki promsied, a fierce look in her eyes.

Karin blushed as Tatsuki leaned over and kissed her friend's forehead. "Rest," she commanded.

Karin closed her eyes, sleepiness tugging her down.

"I promise to be here when you wake up," Tatsuki said softly.

She knew it would take a while for karin to heal and to stop cutting. But Tatsuki would be there for her, she loved her. They would get through it together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... That's the end mates. Thanks for reading. Might do a 'bonus' chapter sometime. Hope you all liked it. Was shorter than I had anticipated but, then again not really...**


	7. Thanksgiving Chapter

It was their first Thanksgiving together. Karin could hardly wait.  
>Of course they'd be having food at Karin's, her sister was an amazing cook afterall.<p>

First though, they were going to play a long game of soccer.

Dressed in a plain black shirt and some skinny jeans, Karin made her way to the field.

Tatsuki was already there and stretching. Her toned pale arms were bare, wearing a tanktop and pants. Karin chuckled and shook her head before running down to greet her.

Tatsuki grinned as Karin jumped into her arms, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

The game began moments later.

Finally, both dripping sweat despite the slight chill, they made their way back to Tatsuki's to wash up.

- Tatsuki's -

The older washed up first. Then they sat in Tatsuki's room on her bed. Karin smirked, an idea forming.  
>She pounced on the older girl then, taking her by complete surprise.<p>

Karin straddling the older girls waist. The smaller gently pressed her lips to the other girl's, pressing her smaller body against the taller girl's, making her instinctively lay back.

Now on top of the other girl, Karin took full advantage of her position, deepening the kiss, her tongue gently pushing at the other girls lips. Taksuki opened her mouth for her, allowing Karin to slide her tongue in and their tongues wrapped around eachother. Slowly, delicately, Karin's hands traveled down her girlfriend's body, delighting in her reactions.  
>Karin broke the kiss, pulling Tatsuki up, taking her own shirt off, as Tatsuki stared, marveling at the pale perfection that was Karin's body. Chuckling softly, Karin kissed her again, sliding the other girls tanktop off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor.<p>

Smiling, Karin pushed Tatsuki gently down, leaning down to kiss her softly, before slowly trailing light kisses upon the other girls neck. Karin paused in her kisses, opening her mouth and gently biting down, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Tatsuki's neck. She moaned softly, as Karin's hands explored her body, pausing at her breasts. Still biting, Karin gently squeezed the taller's breasts, delighting in the further arching of her back. Lightly, her fingers just ghosting over the skin, Karin trailed her fingers down Tatsuki's sides. She shivered beneath the dark haired haired beauty.

Karin finally released her neck and began kissing and nipping down Tatsuki's chest, scooting down so she was straddling her legs. Tatsuki sat up, unclasping her bra, and tossing it to the side, Karin grinned and captured one of the now free nipples in her mouth. She sucked on the hardened nub, her tongue occasionally running over it, her hand twisting and tugging the other nipple, making Tatsuki gasp and moan. Karin switched nipples, her free hand trailing down Tatsuki's stomach.

Karin sat so she was straddling one of Tatsuki's legs, still sucking her nipple, one hand propping her up, the other trailing down the other girl's leg. Slowly, deliberately, Karin brought her fingers up to the crotch, where she could feel heat, lightly with one finger, Karin pressed against the heat, lightly biting the nipple as Tatsuki gasped. Karin let go of her nipple, looking up at the other girl.

"This isn't fair...," she said, slightly breathless.

"Would you like to take over?" Karin asked, tilting her head to the side so that her black hair fell across one eye, making her look even more sexy and beautiful than normal.

Instead of answering, Tatsuki kissed her roughly, their lips crashing together, Karin falling back onto the bed. Tatsuki placed her hand between Karin's legs, pressing upward, as she bit the other girls neck. Karin gasped softly, as Tatsuki then hooked her thumbs in Karin's pants, taking them and her panties off in one.

Tatsuki kissed her passionately, sliding one finger into the younger girl. She squirmed alittle, breaking the kiss. Grinning, Tatsuki bit her neck, her teeth sinking into the pale soft flesh, sliding a second finger deep into her. Karin sighed, and Tatsuki slid down between the girls legs, removing her fingers.

Karin looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity. Tatsuki smiled, then focused on Karin's pussy. Tentatively, Tatsuki extended her tongue, lightly touching her. With her fingers, Tatsuki moved Karin's pussy lips apart, sliding her tongue inside of her. Karin moaned softly, as her girlfriend continued to slide her tongue in and out, faster, pressing upwards, as she felt Karin's walls tightening. Tatsuki continued, faster, with a soft moan, Karin came all over Tatsuki's tongue. Tatsuki licked all of Karin's cum from her, smiling when she sat up.

Blushing, Karin pulled her up, a light grasp on the taller's neck. They kissed then, a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
